File folders having tabs extending from an edge of the folder are known. Tabs can be formed integrally with the folder such that they are permanent extensions of the folder, or provided as separate members that can be attached to the folder. It is common practice to provide tab members which extend from the edge of file folders, index dividers, hanging files, binders, etc., at selected positions so that the folder, divider, or binder can be easily identifiable or to provide information regarding the contents of such file. For example, separable tabbing members are often used for insertion into slots near the edges of hanging files.
Additionally, when a series of tabbed hanging files are desired, the user must make sure that the tabs are inserted so that they are staggered for easy viewing. This is made often less than convenient since the user needs a separate set of tab members and must correctly judge which slots in which to insert the tab member edges so that each tab is staggered when multiple hanging file folders are viewed. Another problem with this type of tab member is sometimes the tab member is dislodged from the folder slots and lost.
Labels on the tab members may require changing to reflect the changing contents of the file folder or to allow the folder to be reused for a different purpose. Changing labels requires the old label to be removed from the tab member (a difficult task in itself), which often necessitates removing the tab member from the folder before the new label can be inserted and the tab member reinstalled in the file folder. In addition to the inconvenience and inefficiency involved in changing the index information on a file folder, the prior art system also suffers from a tendency for the labels to fall out of the tab member and become lost.
It is also known to provide movable tabs on folders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,881 discloses a convertible folder with a tab that is secured to a pair of elongate slots such that it is movable up and down the slots between a display position and an out-of-way position. The top portion of the tab is substantially wider than the distance between the slots such that the top portion remains protruding on top of and out of plane from the folder in the out-of-way position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,982 discloses file folder having a tab that is placed at an outer corner of the folder. The tab is secured to the folder by a rivet such that it can be rotated 90 degrees to extend from either edge of the corner. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0119082 discloses a folder tab that includes a fixed base and a movable title portion, such that the title portion can be raised and lowered within the base. The title portion remains protruding from the folder even in the lowered position.
Also, when a series of folders are desirable it is important that the user obtains folders in which the integral tab member is positioned differently. Otherwise, the series of folders will have the tabs obstructing the view of other tabs that follow. U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,622, for example, provides a suspended file folder having a support bar along an upper portion thereof, having notches therein for engagement with an index tab. The tab is rotatable about the support bar. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,285 provides an indexing tab that is movable along an, upper portion of the folder. However, both of these indexing tabs may still be dislodged, and the problems with changing labels found in the prior art.
A further problem encountered with prior art designs includes the folder material fatigue that occurs over time at the folded area wherein the suspensions bar is inserted. This folded area supports the entire weight of the folder and its contents by means of the bar, and over time, this folded area can become weakened, and possibly even tear, separating the suspension bar from the folder and thus rendering the folder unhangable.
It is thus desirable for a tabbing system that allows tabs to be readily extended or retracted while remaining stably in either position. It is thus further desirable for a hanging folder with a reinforcing structure to prevent damage in the area of the suspension bar.